Just Like Before
by yupit'sMAGZ
Summary: Everything was going good for Rose, Albus and Scorpius during their time at Hogwarts, but when they during their fifth year something could change their lives just like before. Sorry really bad summary. READ & REVIEW! Next Generation
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story to be posted on this site so I am sorry if it is really bad. There is a lot more coming if people like it; if not I am not even going to continue it. If you want me to continue just review.**

* * *

"Just get on it's not bad at all!"

Why is it every time I come out to learn how to ride a broom I chicken out? Everyone in my family can do it, aside from my mom, but nope I can't do it it's just not possible.

"I really don't think I can do this, just go with out me. I'll watch you from the nice steady ground."

I came out of my trance of looking from the broom up to the sky, to here my cousin Albus yelling at me. "Oh come on every time we try it, this happens! He's going to be on the damn thing with you just get on it!"

"Yeah, don't you trust me?" I looked over at Scorpius who had a menacing look on his face.

"With something that didn't involve me staying alive I would say yes, but with that look on your face and the situation, no I do not trust you, so I'll be over there."

I pointed over my shoulder and began to walk away, but before I took an other step he was pulling me on to the broomstick with him and I let out a loud scream. I was sitting in the front leaning back in to him with my eyes shut. He was laughing and holding on in front of me. I could also here Albus' laughter from the ground.

"You know Rose, if you don't open your eyes there's no point of being up here."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU.. YOU-"

"You can't even come up with something to call me, now that's just sad," he was having so much fun scaring me to death and I couldn't even turn around to hit him. "Just open your eyes it will be fine."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was amazing, we were so high and everything looked so tiny. The people down below looked like ants and I saw the castle from a different view. The wind was blowing my hair back and it actually felt great. I relaxed and a smile spread across my face.

"This is amazing!" I was shocked at how different everything looked from up here.

"Well thanks for finally realizing it, now will you stop digging your nails into my arms please?"

I looked down at my hands and just like Scorpius said my nails were dug deep in to his forearm. I guess I didn't relax every part of my body. "Sorry, I was a little um… scared."

"Why? Did you think I was going to do this?" And with that said he made the broom spin upside down and I'm positive the people in the castle could here my screams. Finally he turned us back the right way and I somehow got myself to be hanging on to him in a very odd position.

He helped me back in to the normal position and said, "I think that's enough for one day what do you say?"

I dug my nails back in to his skin and replied, "just get me on the solid ground immediately or I'll dig my nails so far in to your arm you'll have permanent marks.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled and we landed on the ground a few seconds after.

Albus walked up to us with a smirk on his face. " Judging by that scream, I'd say you want to do this again tomorrow."

"Oh shut the hell up!" I walked past them and grabbed my stuff, but I could still here them laughing behind me.

I thought they were going to actually teach me to fly, but obviously I didn't realize who I had asked. My two best friends who also loved to torture me. Usually your friends are not supposed to be the ones torturing you, they're supposed to be the ones who help you. Of course I get the messed up pair. Even though they do torture me I wouldn't be able to hate them Albus is my cousin and Score… well I guess I like a little. Only a little though, I'll get over it.

I walked in to the common room , sat down in the black recliner and closed my eyes. Before I could even start to drift off to sleep, Al and Score came through the entrance and Al started talking to me.

"That scream must have really worn you out."

I opened my eyes to glare at him and saw both of them wearing smirks. I bit my lip to try to fight a smile, but I knew they could tell as they started to laugh.

They sat on the couch across from the chair I was sitting in and Score started to talk. " I promise the next time I take you flying I won't turn it upside down."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him shocked. "You think after that stunt I'm going to let you take me on your broom again. I don't think so I'd rather fly with Al than-"

"Hey!" Albus cut me off with a fake offended expression on his face.

"You should take that as a compliment, normally I would never think of going on a broom with you." I told him and smiled. He threw a pillow at me and we all started laughing getting annoyed looks from the others working.

Our attention was brought to our head of house, old Professor Flitwick. He was out of breath and his face was full of fear. We immediately knew something was wrong and looked at each other.

"Children… Do not… leave... the common room… for anything." he finally caught his breath and talked normal. "There has been a tragic incident and you need to stay here. I repeat do not leave this part of the castle for anything! I will be back at one point to let you know what is going on, but for now stay put!"

Hearing this information caused an uproar and many people started shouting at our little professor. Shane Phoenix was the first to get Flitwick's attention. "What happened? Why can't you just tell us what is going on instead of leaving stuck up here while something is going on at a different part of the castle?!"

There were shouts of agreement and few people could hear the answer to the question. It finally got quiet, "I know you want to understand the reason for all of this, but the teachers do not know much more than you. Once we know most of the details I will relay them back to you." With that said he left with out listening to an other word from anyone.

I looked up at both Scorpius and Albus who were already looking at me confused. "What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Probably something really bad if they won't even take us to the great hall." Scorpius said looking at his entwined hands. Albus had his brow furrowed and looked lost in thought.

He finally spoke looking at the ground. "What if… What if it's something like what went on when our parents were here." He looked up at to see my mouth hanging open, wondering where he has been. Voldemort was dead. Albus' own father killed him. He must of known what my look meant because he continued and said, " I know Voldemort is dead, but what if someone else turned dark or something and is getting revenge."

"Wow you actually came up with something that made sense and was a possibility. I'm proud of you."

"It was bound to happen one day."

Scorpius finally spoke up. "Why would anyone try something when they know what went on here. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Maybe they don't care what happened back then they just want something to happen now."

We were all lost in thought for the rest of the night and when it was almost midnight I decided to go up to bed. "I'm going to go to sleep, maybe in the morning we'll hear some news. Good night Al. Good Night Score."

" 'Night Rose."

"Good Night"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was really bad =( Any feedback or constructive criticism REVIEW!!! Also let me know if I should continue even if this first chapter was short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten almost 50 hits but only 1 review :( Well here is an other chapter. Next time I am not posting this fast if I don't get any reviews. **

The next morning I was awoken by the sun streaming through my blue bed curtains. Usually when the sun shines through, it is going to be a good day. I sat up smiling expecting the day to have a good turn out but the events of the previous night came flooding back to me and I let out a low groan.

I pulled back the curtains and looked around; I was the only one left in the dorm room. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a dark gray sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans and went to take a shower. I tried to tame my curly red hair and put light makeup on my eyes.

I was scared to go downstairs and see what had happened the night before that made the teachers freak out. I took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. The common room was abnormally quiet and everyone was staring at me with something I could not read. Albus was the first to come over to me with his eyes red and puffy. Albus never cried.

"What? What happened?"

Albus looked down at his shoes, "it's Hugo. Something happened last night."

I felt a pain somewhere inside of my chest, "Albus, what happened?"

He was avoiding my eyes and I was starting to get annoyed. I wanted to know what had happened to my little brother. "He... He was attacked last night. They don't know what happened. He is in the hospital wing waiting to be sent to St. Mungo's."

"AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO WAKE ME?!" Everyone's attention in the common room was focused on me and I couldn't stand it anymore; I needed to see Hugo. I started walking to the door, but I was dizzy and my vision was fading around the edges. I was almost to the door when my feet couldn't hold me up anymore and I fell hard in to someone's arms before everything went black...

My head hurt and my body was aching. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the hospital wing. Little by little I could start to feel my body and I realized someone was holding my hand. I tried to turn my head to see who it was but it hurt too much and I winced. The person must have felt my movement and moved as I felt their hand leave mine.

The person leaned over to get a good look at my face and I saw that it was Scorpius. "Hi."

He smiled at me. "Hey. How are you?"

"Everything hurts. What happened?"

"You fainted and hit the ground pretty hard right before I caught you."

I remembered everything Albus had told me and jolted upright forgetting the pain. Scorpius's face was scrunched up knowing that it probably hurt to do that. "Maybe you should lay back down."

"No I need to see Hugo, where is he?" he looked past me at the beds to my right. I followed his gaze and saw most of my family surrounding a bed. James was holding Lily as she cried and Albus was sitting in a chair beside them. Two people who I should have expected to be there but didn't were holding each other looking at Hugo: my parents.

I tried getting up to go over to them but I couldn't do it. I gave Score a pleading look and he lifted me off the bed and supported me around the waist as I walked over to the other bed. Albus turned around when he heard us coming and gave me a weak smile. Everyone else was focused on the bed in front of them. I was frightened to see what was wrong with my little brother, scared to see how bad he was hurt.

Everyone else seemed to sense me coming and they turned around and cleared a path for me to see. My mum looked like she had been crying for days and my dad looked angry. They both stared at me as I walked up to the bed waiting for my reaction. I inched closer to the bed grabbing tightly on to Score's hand. I gasped and immediately started crying.

Hugo didn't look like Hugo anymore. He had bandages wrapped around his head and some you could see the blood seeping through. His right eye was black and blue while the other was swollen; his bottom lip sliced. I was too shocked by his face to realize the other injuries on the rest of his body.

I felt the warm tears slide down my face and I buried my head in Scorpius's chest. He patted me on the back and I felt different hands pull me in to a hug. I was enclosed in two warm bodies that could only belong to my parents. I heard James say, "let's give them some privacy" with their retreating footsteps.

I do not know how long the three of us stood like that, but sometime later our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall walked in to the wing along with Flitwick. "We are ready to take him to St. Mungo's. Whenever you are ready we will transport him."

My mum nodded to her and bent over Hugo to kiss him on the cheek, she then grabbed my hand and we backed up so dad could lift him out of the bed. I could see how hard it was for him to hold Hugo in the state that he was in. His limp body just hung there in my dads arms, unable to do anything for himself. I grabbed my moms hand tighter and followed the Professors, Madame Pomfrey and my father as they prepared to take Hugo to St. Mungo's.

**A/N: How do you like it? Tell me in a REVIEW!!!!! If I get some, I'll put the next chapter up fast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's an other chapter. Not the best, but it's important. Tell me how you like it in a REVIEW!!!**

* * *

I was waiting in the St. Mungo's waiting room for a while now. James and Al were on either side of me while my parents talked to the healers. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were coming as soon as they could get out of work. They didn't want Lily to be here and see her best friend like that so she was staying with Grandma and Grandpa.

The whole Weasley family was a disaster. Everyone wanted to be here and know what was going on, but only so many of us could fit. We had to think of the other people since the whole of us would take up the entire waiting area.

I wanted to do something. I couldn't just sit here while he was helpless in a hospital bed. I needed to busy myself, but I hadn't packed any books when I had heard the news. I got up and took the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on an abandoned chair across the room. Hugo was already front cover news and it hadn't even been a day since the attack.

There was a picture of Hogwarts under the title, I began to read the article to see if there was any new evidence from where it had happened.

"_Surprise Attack Poses Several Unwanted Questions"_

A recent break in security at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has left many people wondering the same thing: Are we going to have a repeat of the Wizarding Wars?

Late in the evening, yesterday the son of war heroes Ronald and Hermione Weasley was found near the edge of the Forbidden Forest by Care of Magical Creatures Professor Rubeus Hagrid. Hugo Weasley was hit by _Sectumsempra _multiple times in addition to several other curses leaving him unconscious. The thirteen year old boy is now in intensive care at St. Mungo's with a team of healers treating him.

Aurors have been checking the scene and collecting evidence to figure out who has committed this horrible crime. So far few things have been explained about the attack and Minister Shacklebolt is taking these attacks personally as a family friend of the entire Weasley family. Harry Potter, uncle and parents best friend of Hugo, has been assigned the case as Head Auror. "I won't let the person who did this to my nephew get away with this. We have to stop it before more students get hurt," he stated this morning while leaving his office.

Ministry officials hope to find the criminal fast and all of the wizarding world wishes Hugo well.

I threw the paper down and walked back to my spot between Al and James. They were both looking at me cautiously and it was beginning to annoy me.

"What?" I shouted at them.

James looked across me to Albus, "what did it say?"

I looked up at him with angry eyes, "nothing we didn't already know. This is ridiculous I want to know what is going on!"

"Hey! Stop yelling at us! We're as anxious as you, just calm down and wait. It's all we can do."

"I know, but I want to do something. We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen on its own, we have to make it happen."

"Rose, I don't know if-" Albus started.

"I think it's a brilliant idea! We can be like our parents!" James said rather enthusiastically.

"Of course you do. You'll do anything against the rules."

"To quote one of my favorite muggle movies little brother, 'they're more like guidelines than actual rules'" * James told Albus with a sly smile on his face.

"Fine. What do you suppose we do then?"

I looked from one cousin to the other, "I think I have an idea."

xXx

A little after noon, Uncle Harry ran through the door of the hospital and looked around until he noticed us.

"Where are your mum and dad?"

I looked up at him having been wondering that the whole morning. "They've been talking to the healers or something since this morning. They haven't come out since."

He stopped looking around the room and looked me in the eyes. I do not know what expression was on my face or what I looked like, but something made him kneel in front of me and pat my knee with a look of pity. "He's going to be okay, you know?"

"I hope so." Uncle Harry always seemed to make my emotions come out, just like Al did. I felt my eyes start to burn and I had to look away from him to hide it, but apparently I didn't do a good enough job.

He held out his hand to me, "come on." I took his hand and he guided me outside to the muggle streets of London. We walked for a couple of minutes until we reached a cafe. We sat at a table and he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm scared," I was avoiding his eyes and found the menu above the register.

"I know you are. We all are, but we have to be strong for Hugo. He's going to get better."

"Yeah, but the person is still out there and it could get more people and they'll end up like Hugo. We have to stop it Uncle Harry or people are going to start dying."

He looked at me and then he shook his head. "You remind me of your mother. That sounds like what she used to say when we were fighting in the war."

I smiled at him and then I knew I had to tell him what I planned on doing. "I'm going to be more like you and my parents than you think."

He looked puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"I'm going to fight and find out who did this to my brother."

"No Rose that is not a good idea, your mum and dad are already a mess because of Hugo they don't need to find out something has happened to you too."

"So I'm supposed to just sit here waiting for something to happen while more people can get hurt?!"

"Shhh!" Uncle Harry gave me a warning look, "Do you not remember who I am?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Of course I knew who he was, I wouldn't be talking to a stranger. He rolled his eyes, "Head of Aurors. I'm on Hugo's case along with your father."

I forgot that part. "That's different."

"Oh yeah? How is it different?"

"You don't go to the school and I'll be on the inside. If something happens I'll be right there to figure anything out."

"You do have a point there. I have a feeling if I tell you you can't do this, you're going to do it anyways." I nodded with a smirk. "Fine, but you tell me everything you find out and do _not_ do anything against the school rules."

"Come on Uncle Harry, I'm the daughter of Hermione Granger. Obviously I will follow the rules."

"True but you are also the daughter of Ron Weasley and that is what worries me."

I shrugged and we walked back to St. Mungos. We walked in to the secret store and mum and dad were in the waiting room looking frantic. Mum spotted us and ran over to me. She gave me a quick hug and said, "he is awake." She took my hand in her right and dad's in her left and we went to Hugo's room. He looked at me and took a deep breath. I had a feeling he was going to tell us what happened.

* * *

*- from _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_

**A/N: Any predictions so far? How did you like it? Review please :)**


End file.
